Mystical
by Pagan
Summary: Sailor Scouts do not exist in certain planets and systems. There can never be a Sailor Earth. If the empress had not been....that isn't the point there is and never will be a SAILOR EARTH!
1. Chapter 1

Mystical - Prologue

Author's note: THis is a Sailor Moon fanfie in which I only lay claim to the character I have thus created. The brilliance of Sailor Moon itself goes solely to its brilliant creator. Also I'm using the American names because I don't remember all the Japanese one.

"Hello?"

He was shuffling through the darkness. The objects around him seemed familiar but he couldn' t place where he had seen them before. Too rich to have seen them in the orphanage he was raised in and too strange to belong to any of the modern museums, they still seemed oddly familiar.

"You shouldn't be here. Why do you seek to awake yourself, Endymion?" A soft voice called from behind him. "Why are you in my mind?"

Darien turne and gazed at a small petit figure - long dark hair framing a delicate boned pale gold face. "Who are you?" Staring at her his heart filled, like it had briefly in his childhood with his parents.

"Good, you don't remember. No matter what you shouldn't say my name. Should you remember it - don't say it. Not even your friends will be able to prevent the outcome." She stepped closer to him, "You shouldn't be here and you mustn't return when you leave."

He felt a familiar strength fill him and found himself in his armor. He glanced at the girl again, she was more visible now than just a face, she wore a green and blue cloak and a long flowing silver dress with sapphire sequencing at its neckline and base. A small circlet of silver that rested delicately on her brow in the center of it was the symbol for Earth and around it were eight small stones each bearing its own symbol. "Are you the Sailor Scout of Earth?"

"Earth and the sun can never have Sailor Scots. You must leave! Please, they will feel your presence and you will be hurt for it even it if it not their intend. Please, Endymion, Go!" She looked behind her in a panic, he could see nothing in the darkness, "Leave him be, he didn't mean anything by it. Please."

Then he saw it. A purplish-gold light zooming past her and towards him. It hit him.

He cried out.

Opened his eyes and found himself on the floor beside his bed.

His head burned and his heart felt hollowly heavy.

She was wearing a crown of Earth. That meant she had to be a Princess of it and all planetary Princesses were Sailor Scots, weren't they? He'd have to ask Luna in the morning.

He climbed back into bed. Now only if he could remember her name. 

"That was close. Why is she reaching out, now? Its too early."

"He invaded her mind."

"She allowed it."

"Why would she deny him? "

"To protect us, herself? Why can't protect her from them if she does things that will allow them to find her. If she exhibits now..."

"I know but he is her brother and her soul does miss him."

"I Know they were close, Father, but now she's our sister. I won't allow her to hurt herself or any of us."

"Do you really believe-"

"No, but she is prone to accidents and this is one that can't be repeated."

Whimpers reached them.

"I'll go-"

"You're suppose to be in California. I'll go."

"Keep in mind, son, he is still her brother...we just -"

"I know. You better go before she wakes up."

Nodding to his son, he left.

He watched his father go, closed his eyes changed into his Joe boxers pajama pants and went into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry little sister but it must remain this way. You must never be named and he must be alone."

Love it/ Hate it. Made you wretch. Please review and let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Luna, is there such a thing as a Sailor Earth?" It was Serena who had asked the question that morning.

"No." Luna answered shortly.

"Why not?" Mina asked Artemis on her shoulder. "Can't Darien become one?"

"I can just seem him now in a Sailor Suit. That'll give the drag circuit a new laugh." Lita joked.

"That's not funny, Lita." Serena scolded. Her muffin in drag...she shuddered at the though.

"But seriously, Serena's question does bear merit. It would be easier if there was a Sailor Scout of the Earth." Ami asked pounding away on her computer. She had been playing with it since the last battle, she wanted to figure out a way to create a shield that could protect the city but leave them free to fight if necessary.

"Earth is Mystic by nature and besides theEmpress-"

"ARTEMIS, SHUT UP! "

"OOPS!"

"I'll oops you." Luna stalked him.

"Express, Luna?" Rei asked placing the refreshments on the table - away from Serena. "Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, of course." If a black cat could play Luna surely did.

"No." Ami answered typing furiously into her computer. "There is a sealed file on my computer named Empress but I can't access it with any passwords or anything type of hacking program."

"Don't attempt to access it." Artemis ordered in a tone none of the scouts had heard before.

"There are things forbidden even to the Sailor Scouts." Luna informed them solemnly, "we mustn't meddle where we are not to be."

"If its a threat from the universe-"

"Its a threat only if we make it a threat." Artemis interrupted.

"There is nothing more to discuss." Luna's tone brooded no argument.

"Am I interrupting something?" Darien asked as he entered the shrine. 


End file.
